A visit to the lake house
by jessica02
Summary: Rebecca Higgins is Marcus Higgins daughter. When she attends Coach Buzzer's funeral she thinks it's going to be boring and depressing but instead, she finds friends and a crush! During her stay at the lake house, there is romance, humor, and family bonding moments. Watch Bekka stumble through this Fourth of July weekend! Greg x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Hi everybody! This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. This is a Greg/ oc story, a remake of grown ups so tell me what you think of it ok? I hope you all like it! I am gonna do the disclaimer now and get it over with and not do it on any other chapter except chapter 3 part 2. I do not own Grown ups or the sequel. Obviously. I only own my character and plot._

**Rebecca P.O.V.:**

**I was reading a book when my dad, Marcus Higgins, walked in the room looking depressed. Most people are not that surprised that Marcus Higgins is my dad. Mostly because of his many affairs is what causes not much surprise. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked. He usually had this happy-go-lucky aura. He sighed. "Remember Coach Buzzer?" He asked. I nodded. Coach Buzzer was like another father to me. He taught me basket balls and used to babysit me. "Well he died. The funeral's today in 3 hours. Pack a suitcase for the weekend because we'll be staying at the lake house with my other friends families. Go get dressed while I get breakfast." He said and left. I had heard a bit about his friends Rob Hillard, Lenny Feder, Kurt McKenzie and Eric Lamonsoff. They were all on a team together and are the best of friends. I couldn't wait to meet them. I dragged myself upstairs and began to pack.**

**(She's wearing this: visit_to_lakehouse_chapter/set?id=123676670) **

**Three hours later, my dad and I stepped out of the car to hear a man scolding his kids. "-No cellphones!" The man finished. I recognized him as Lenny Feder. "No cellphones? I'm outta here!" My dad joked walking up to . "Higgey!" said, turning around to hug my dad. "Oh, and is this the famous Rebecca Higgins, the soccer star/professional hip-hop dancer?" asked. "In the flesh! Pleasure to meet you . Please call me Bekka." I said, shaking his hand. "Wow , you're very polite. Are you sure your his daughter?" He joked. "Please call me Lenny. **

**You've got to meet my kids!" He exclaimed pointing to three kids. One was a little girl clinging to what I assumed was the Feder's nanny, which he pointed out as Becky. Standing next to Becky were her two older brothers I was told, were Keithie and Greg. Greg was around my age. Both were on their phones, but Greg looked up at me and smiled. He was kind of cute so I smiled back. My dad's voice brought me back to earth. He was doing a little dance. "Sorry, death makes me weird." He apologized. "Yeah, we can see that." I muttered. Lenny snickered behind me. Just then Mr. McKenzie walked up and I got bored of their conversation, so I walked up to Mr. McKenzie's kids, a boy around my age and girl who was probably close to my age. "Hi, I'm Rebecca Higgins but you can call me Bekka. I'm Marcus Higgins daughter." I greeted them. **

**"Hi, I'm Charlotte McKenzie and this is my brother Andre McKenzie." Charlotte introduced. We talked for a while, even when Andre left to talk to Greg, when she asked me if I was staying at the lake house. "Yup! It's going to be so cool to have another girl there!" I said excitedly. We started walking to the church where everyone else was heading. Suddenly, Charlotte stopped abruptly in the middle of the walkway. "Guess what? Mr. Hollywood is can't take his eyes off of you! It looks like someone's crushing on you!" She gushed. For a 12 year old, she acted a lot like the rest of my friends: boy-crazed, gossip loving 13 year olds. I glanced at Greg, and in fact, he was staring at me. When he saw that I'd caught him he blushed but winked at me and looked down at his phone. I also blushed and when I turned to face Char, (That's my nickname for my new BFF)she was grinning from ear to ear. "Ooooo, you're blushing! Is someone crushing back? BTW, so you don't embarrass yourself, remember to play it cool when you talk to him. **

**It'll be my mission to get you two lovebirds together." she said confidently. When we sat down, Char made me switch seats with her so I was sitting next to Greg and she was sitting with Andre. While she and Andre were probably discussing her so-called plan to get me and Greg together (I wish), I turned to Greg and we talked for what seemed like forever. He was a pretty cool guy once you got past his cocky, rich side. We may have flirted once or twice. Okay, more than that. Maybe I was starting to have a crush on him. I mean he was sweet, nice, handsome, and his eyes... focus Bekka! "So I was wondering if... you had a boyfriend?" he asked shyly. "No, why would you ask?" I asked, blushing. Did he...?No. "I though you might-" He got cut off by the pastor starting the ceremony. Rob started singing, and let me tell you, there is something more hilarious than his weird hair: his singing. It was so hard for me to contain my laughter. Greg let me hide myself in his suit because he saw my face turning red. "I bet you five bucks that it takes him down on one knee!" I told him. **

**He felt like a best friend to me already, even though I wanted him to be more...**

**"You're on!" he said smirking. He shouldn't be so confident in this bet. From the stories my dad told me, I knew I was going to win. Let's just say, 3 minutes later, I became $5.00 richer and from what I saw, Mr. Feder did too! I had to burry my face even deeper in Greg's shoulder when Rob serenaded the statue. This dude was so hilarious! I finally cracked when my dad made a buzzer sound at the end of Rob's number. Not only did I erupt in laughter, but the whole church did too! The only one not laughing was Rob. All he did was snap "Oh, grow up will you!" When me and Greg were walking out of the church we were still laughing, and so hard that I had to lean on him to stay standing up. "That-****_laugh-_****was-****_laughs-_****s-s-so-****_even more laughter-_****hilarious!" he said in a fit of laughter. "I know right?" I said giggling. Wait, what? Since when do I giggle?**

**I was falling for Greg hard! I was about to ask what he wanted to tell me in the church but Char interrupted me. "Hey Greg! I'm Charlotte, Andre's sister. I was wondering if I could borrow Bekka for a sec? Thanks!" she rushed out. Damn that girl can talk! "So?" she said, dragging me away out of Greg's earshot. "Soooooo, what?" I said confused. "Oh don't play dumb with me! I saw you talking and flirting with him in the church and then you cuddling with him! And then you two were so close when you guys were walking back!" she shrieked. "Okay, first of all, I was getting to know him, and we didn't flirt!"****_...that much._**** "And we weren't cuddling, he let me hide my laughs in his shirt! And when we were walking out, I couldn't stand up because I was laughing so hard so I leaned on him for support!" I said defensively. "But you totally enjoyed it! Don't deny it, I saw your giggles and smiling and the blushes! You definitely have a crush on him." she insisted. I was quiet. I did have a crush on him because he was so sweet and I really enjoyed our conversation. I sighed. "I do." I muttered. Char let out an excited squeal that nearly burst my eardrums. "I KNEW IT!" she shouted jumping up and down. **

**"Tell the whole world why don't you?" I hissed. "But I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way though." I said glumly. "Seriously? Then how come he couldn't take his eyes off you, and he still can't. And when you were 'hiding you laughs' in his shirt, he was blushing so hard he looked like a tomato! And he was totally flirting with you! And Andre told me he has a crush on you too!" she said. What she said did make sense but I didn't believe it because why would Greg like me? I'll just have to find out later. We sat down and started eating , when a girl in a pink dress (aren't you supposed to wear black to a funeral?) came and sat down with us. She introduced herself as Donna and we introduced ourselves also. We talked and became instant BFF's like myself and Char. We found out she was also staying at the lake house with her family. "Hey, don't look now but a certain Greg Feder is staring at you! I think someone likes you!" she said giggling. I groaned. "Why does everyone think he has a crush on me?" I said, annoyed. "Because you two can't stop staring at each other lovingly and flirting!" Char blabbed. "Charlotte!" I exclaimed. "Eeep! Bekka has a crush and so does Greg! You two are gonna get married and have kids..." she trailed off. I swear I was redder than a fire truck right now.**

**Mrs. McKenzie,-or as she told me to call her Deanne- came up to us. "Sweetie, you and your dad will be riding with us to the lake house okay? You're suitcase was already moved to our car so you don't have to worry about anything." she assured. I nodded. "See ya Donna!" we called. Oh, how I wish I was in a different car instead because the car ride there was not pleasant!**

**_Oooooh! Cliffie! So guys tell me what you think! I know things between Greg and Bekka are fats but that's because they're supposed to have huge crushes on each other and the siblings know it and they have a bet with each other on who's person can confess their feeling to the other first. You guys will have to read to find out who wins. BTW I will be updating on Tuesday most likely. See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bekka P.O.V.

During the car ride Char, Andre and I talked when once again, Char brought up Greg. "Hey, Andre?" She asked. "Hmmm?" Replied Andre. "Are you friends with Greg Feder?" She asked, glancing at me. "Yeah, why?" He said, utterly confused. "No reason. I was just wondering if he had a girlfriend?" She asked, full-on staring at me. "No and Charlotte if your crushing on him, don't bother because he already has a crush on someone else." Was it my imagination or did he look at me for a second?His reply made Char's eyes sparkle and I knew what she was thinking.I shook my head furiously at what she was probably go into shoulders slumped a bit. "On the subject of crushes, Bekka- do you have a crush?" He said leaning forward a bit at the juicy gossip. "Maybe..." I said not telling him everything just to annoy him. Char snorted. "Maybe?She has a MAJOR crush on -" I clamped my hand on her mouth and glared at her. "Fine, I do like someone but I will never reveal who, you just have to find out yourself." I said. Only later on after the words came out of my mouth did I realize that this meant Andre would be on my case for the whole weekend. Andre smirked at Char and she returned it. I was seriously creeped out. "Why do I feel like there's something you two are planning and it's going to probably ruin my weekend?" I questioned.

"Because dear Rebec-I mean Bekka , we are planning something and it will annoy you on your weekend, not ruin it." He said, correcting himself after my death glare. But I didn't miss Char mumble "_Not entirely." _I elbowed her. "Hey, you like to dance right?Maybe you could show me,Andre and you future husband Greg some moves!"she said I could correct her and kick her, Kurt ( ) interrupted me by announcing that we had arrived. So I just settled glaring at her. Dad took a deep breath. "Just like I remembered." He said grinning. The other cars began to pull up and he left with the other dad's to bug Eric about his Cadillac. I went up to the porch when all of a sudden, a loud buzz scared me into jumping back where I tripped. But fortunately or unfortunately, Greg caught me. I quickly straightened up. "S-s-sorry." I stuttered, blushing madly. Greg, on the other hand, was smiling adorably. "I don't mind." He said. I realized how close we were and moved back a bit, looking at the floor, still red. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk. My dad saw this exchange and raised an eyebrow. _You like him?_ he mouthed. I shook my head so hard, I was afraid it was going to fall off. _Yeah right! Doesn't look like it._ he mouthed back smirking. Oh no! If my dad get's involved then whatever hope I have of me and Greg getting together is doomed. Becky broke my thoughts by saying: " Daddy, what's that machine doing?" She is so adorable! "It's getting rid of the moths honey." Lenny replied. "Where is it taking them?" She asked again. "Hell." My dad answered. I elbowed him sharply and glared at him. "Don't say that Higgins." Lenny chastised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, not hell, Mexico." Dad corrected himself. I face-palmed. _Really dad? _I thought. "It's giving the electricity so they can sleep...electrically." Lenny tried. "It's electrocuting them?!But daddy they're dying!" Cried Becky. "IT'S KILLING THEM?!" Donna and Charlotte shouted in unison. _They didn't know that?HOW old are they?_ I wondered. "No!" Lenny tried to calm them but the zap from the machine set them off again. "Daddy, NO!" Becky wailed. "No,no!It's not okay?" He said. Lenny, finally fed up, walked up to the machine and pulled out the plug. "They're alright, I promise look at this guy." He said, flinging a dead moth in the air, only for it to flutter back down. "See, it's still sleeping!" He tried to convince them. Key word: TRIED. Greg ruined it by saying "It's dead dad." Me and his mom, Roxanne, pinched him hard. "Ow!" He cried out. "What was that for?!"he hissed, turning to me. "For being so stupid!" I said,smirking at him while I walked up the steps to join the others inside. I left Greg gaping after me as my black dress swished around my knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bekka P.O.V.

I was amazed by the sight I received when I entered the Lake house. Everything was made of oak and the pot lights above gave the room a soft glow. There was an organ in the corner which Donna immediately rushed to. While Kurt was fawning over the kitchen I twirled around the room, amazed at the sight while Greg was just looking around confused with slight disgust. I grabbed his hand and asked "Isn't it beautiful?" He looked down at our hands and blushed. When I realized what I was doing, I let go and blushed also.

I went to join the others in picking their out Rob had made a map of who get's what room. "I took the liberty of reserving the room with a water bed for me and Gloria." He said. Gloria was Rob's seventy-something year old wife, fourth one in a row apparently. Everyone was betting what time he would snap and she would leave him. It had happened with his previous wives apparently. "Ooh, you're gonna do the backstroke tonight!" Gloria cooed, wrapping her arms around her husband while he did a dance. Ewwww! I think I threw up in my mouth. Did she forget that there were kids in the room? Donna spoke up. "I wanna go swimming with you guys!" She chattered excitedly. _Oh poor, naive Donna. You honestly don't. _

"Oh, honey, we're not going swimming. What I meant was-" she got cut off by Sally. Me and her had covered the younger children's ears. "Oh, no. She doesn't need to know what you meant. I don't even know you meant." Sally said. It seemed safe so I uncovered the Becky and Bean's ears and walked up to my dad. "Oh, we know what she meant." he said, motioning to the two of us. Then we proceeded to make puking sounds. While the others were debating on who should get the master bedroom, Greg came up to me. "I want the room closest to you gorgeous." He smirked while putting an arm around me. I put his hand away and said: "Flirting ain't gonna get you anywhere handsome." I said and walked into my new room with 7 other kids.

Greg P.O.V.

Bekka is so beautiful. She was also so talented and smart, and did I mention beautiful? During our conversation, I could talk to her normally and she didn't treat me as a spoiled rich brat. Even though this sounds so cliché, through the 4 hours that I met her, I already have huge crush on her. Andre already told me she might like me. I walked up to him. "She called me handsome. That means she likes me right?" I asked eagerly. "Dude, you're falling for her hard." He said shaking his head. I walked into my new room. I'm determined to make Bekka my girlfriend before I leave for Milan. I wanted to get her attention so I started asking my dad questions loudly while she was on her phone. She's still not paying attention! Damn!

Bekka P.O.V.

The room I get to stay in was beautiful. I took a picture with my iPhone and sent it to my best friend Braden. He was like a brother to me. _(Ironic huh? :) )_

**To: Braden Awesomeness**

**From: Bekka:)**

**Isn't it beautiful? I get to share it with my other new friends. Don't worry, I'm not replacing you. Hope you're enjoying your stay at your cottage with your "guy friends". Honestly, they are scared of almost everything. John freaked out at a fake spider last Halloween. G2G,bye! Miss you lots!**

I shut off my phone to see Greg and Keithie staring at the t.v. as if it was from outer space. "Hey dad? What's the big box attached to the t.v.?" He asked. Is he serious? I knew he might come off as spoiled but this? I looked to Char. She was wide-eyed. _Really? _I mouthed. She shrugged. _I hope he's joking! _she mouthed back. "Ummmmm, that's the rest of the t.v.. They didn't always have flat screens there, sport." he said, trying to save whatever pride he had left from Greg's stupid question. "Wow! That's some stone age shiznit!" Keithie commented. I face-palmed. They could _not _get anymore spoiled. Right now I am wondering how long this weekend will last! "Uh, yeah, that's whack." Lenny said unsurely. We all started claiming beds. I reached to claim the bed in the middle. "I call this bed!" I shouted at the same time as someone else. I looked to see who had also wanted this bed. It. Was. Greg. _God, kill me now!_ I thought. "Well since all the other spots are taken, looks like we have to share!" he said giving me a cocky grin while lying down on the bed, kicking his feet in the air and laying his head on his hands. _Oh goody!_ Note the sarcasm. I seriously want this weekend to be over, now! "Whatever, I'm gonna go change." I said, rolling my eyes and tossing him my suitcase. "Damn, what do you have in here- bricks?" he said, catching it with a grunt.

I snorted. "Please Hollywood, I saw all of you suitcases. You have more clothes than I do for this weekend and I'm a GIRL!" I shot back. "Well, you're a very special girl." he said softly. "You really think that?" I whispered. He looked up, realizing that I had heard him. "Of course! I mean, even though I've only known you for a couple hours I know that you're smart, beautiful, and talented. I already like you." he said looking down at me. I was blushing madly. Then, slowly and hesitantly, I stood on my tippy toes and lightly kissed his cheek. "You missed." he said in his husky voice. Then he leaned down and kissed me, full-on the lips! I smiled and kissed him back. "Bekka, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "Definitely!" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist and we kissed again. I am so glad my first kiss was with Greg and that he was my first boyfriend. I left to go change and came back in this (link on my profile). When I cam back my _boyfriend _(I love saying that), was playing video games with the other boys. I went to go tell Char and Donna about my exciting news, an extra bounce in my step. They awed when he called me special and squealed when I told him that we were dating. "Eeeeekkkkkk! Grekka is official!" Donna screamed. Bad news: she screamed right into my ear. Ouch. Good news: I was to physicked about what happened with me and Greg earlier to care about the throbbing pain in my ear. I must have looked really confused when Donna made that statement because they explained that "Grekka", was Greg and I's couple ship name. _Teenagers. _I thought as I sighed. While everyone was obsessed with their electronics, I went outside to enjoy the fresh air. I softly strummed the guitar, playing _A thousand Years _ by Christina Perri. When I finished, the dad's around me applauded. "That was really good Bekka." Kurt complemented.

_AN: Ok, so I know things are moving fast with Greg and Bekka, but it's supposed to be. I will try to update more tomorrow but I have a lot of projects due so I can't promise anything. I have to go now so bye! Oh, and remember to watch "Fault in our stars". I heard the book was really good and I'm thinking of buying it. See ya!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bekka P.O.V.

"Thank you." I replied back to Kurt. "You know, it's really good that you're out here Bekka, enjoying the fresh air. Why aren't my kids out here?" Lenny asked. "They were playing video games last I saw them." I said. Lenny sighed and started ranting on how they should be outside, enjoying the fresh air. When the guys started cheering about someone winning that round, Lenny got really fed up and stood. "Wait, don't go yet. I have a plan!" I said deviously and told him my idea.

Once inside, Lenny stood outside the door, waiting until five minutes was over so he could come and snatch his kids. "Guys don't you want to go outside?" I asked, giving them a chance before the plan commenced. "Later babe, I wanna finish this round." Greg said, absorbed in his video game. I mentally rolled my eyes. Andre raised an eyebrow when Greg called me "babe". I walked up to the t.v., standing in front of it. "Babe, can you move out of the way, I'm so close to beating my high score!" He said, partially annoyed. "But Greggie, I had an idea of what we could do." I asked sweetly, strutting up to him and sitting on his lap. Everyone in the room was now watching us, gaping at the scene in front of them. Greg looked at me wide-eyed, the controller on his hand sinking lower by the minute. I licked my lips, distracting him, while I slowly took the controller out of his hands. He snapped out of his trance. "Come on, give it back Bekka." He said, arm outstretched. I just smirked and walked up to the t.v.. "Bekka, don't you dare!" Greg and Andre shouted. "Bekka please, just five more minutes, I'm so close to winning!" Keithie pleaded. "Whatcha gonna do about it baby?" I asked Greg. Greg didn't say anything, officially stumped.

"Too long!" I said and pulled out the plug. There were cries of "What!" And "Seriously?!" And some promises of revenge from Andre. Before they could start swarming me, Lenny burst inside, right on time, and grabbed his kids and carried them upside down on his back outside. Greg glared at me the whole time he was getting yelled at. "No more video games, no more cellphones, no more texting! Just from now on while we're here, stay outside and play like normal kids." Lenny finished. "What're we supposed to do?" Greg asked. Lenny ran inside to get Becky While the other dad's went to get their kids. Greg walked up to me. "You're a traitor babe!" He said shocked. "Well, whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" I said, quoting myself from before, smirking. "What we do with all traitors." He said, matching my smirk. Suddenly, I was on Greg's back, upside, while he ran towards the lake. "Greg, if you even try to, you will have to look for a new girlfriend AND a new arm!" I warned. He put me down gently. I pecked his cheek. "Now am I forgiven?" I asked. He pretended to think about it. "Not unless I get a REAL kiss." He said. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Happy?" I asked, smiling because of the kiss. "Definitely." He said, also smiling.

We walked back up the hill, Greg's arm around my waist. We were met by my dad staring intensely at Greg and the rest of the guys betting on when would my dad snap and beat Greg up. "What's-" he motioned to Greg's hand still on my waist. "-all this about?" He said raising an eyebrow. I took a deep breath. "Greg and I are dating." I blurted out. I cringed, waiting for his reaction. I was very surprised to see him do a little dance, and get paid five bucks by Lenny. "You bet on us?" I asked, shocked. "Yeah, I thought by boy would have done it after we went to the diner but he obviously couldn't resist you!" Lenny said, sighing at the loss of his $5.00. "Oh and Greg? If you EVER, hurt my daughter, I will not hesitate to beat the crap out of you. Got it?" He said seriously, but I saw that his shoulders were shaking. I smiled. My dad really did care for me, even if he had funny ways of showing it! "Y-yes sir. I promise I won't ever hurt her!" He said quickly. "Good." My dad said, cracking a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! I just realized I never did the disclaimer. Here it is: You people are obviously smart enough to realize that I only own my made up character and the plot. Nothing else._

Bekka P.O.V.

After my dad scared Greg, we went on a hike. The guys had just finished telling us their shopping cart sailing story and I was now watching Lenny's sad attempt to get us excited about a tree fort that wasn't even built. "Ron lived in one of those for a year." Eric recalled. "Why?" Greg and I asked in unison. Greg smiled and put an arm around my waist. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad crack a small smile at this movement. "My dad took away my roller skates." Rob grumbled. "Uh-oh, Vietnam flashback." My dad joked, even though Rob was giving him a death glare. "Wait a minute? Are you kidding me?!"Lenny exclaimed excitedly, jumping around like a bunny on a sugar high. He ran to a rope on a tree. "Woah! Rope on a tree, baby! You know what that means!" Shouted Eric. ""We get to hang ourselves?" Char asked sarcastically, and against my better will, I snickered. "Are you kidding me? You see a rope on a tree and you DON'T wanna go nuts?" Eric asked, shocked. "Hey Eric! Let's make a bet. Who ever can do the best trick on the rope swing, get's $10.00 from the loser." I offered. "Deal." He said confidently. "Are you sure about this babe?" Asked Greg worriedly.

"Trust me." I said and pecked his cheek. I grabbed onto the rope and swung across. I let go and did a backflip before I landed in the water. I heard everybody cheer. While I walked up I saw Eric position himself. " And class is in session! Who want's to see a double flip!" He said and swung while the guys cheered him on. But halfway he got scared and couldn't let go so he came back and slammed into a tree. He tumbled down the hill and ever single time he hit the ground, a chorus of "ouch!" Would ring out. Eric crawled up, but a bone was sticking out of his leg. Eric started freaking out and I hid myself in Greg's shirt. All of a sudden Eric's cries turned into laughs. But hey were stopped when Becky cried out: "Daddy, that bird is hurt!" And Lenny then left to get a shoe box. I picked up the bird using Greg's sweatshirt and handed it to Lenny. I walked up to Eric where he was trying to convince my dad that he didn't crush the bird. "I hate to interrupt, but YOU owe me 10 bucks." I said, smirking at Eric. He grumbled but pulled out my money.

-TIME SKIP!-(she's wearing the dance practice outfit)

After the hike, I decided to teach Char, Andre and Greg some moves. I did my ballet solo (Riley's 'When the war is over' solo). I had learned some ballet as well as teaching them a couple moves, me and Greg managed to choreograph a duet. Turns out he knows a couple moves and is actually pretty good at hip-hop. We preformed the duet in front of Char and Andre.

(James and Riley's 'that girl is mine duet':

/wD7G1o1G51A)

They suggested that we show our parents and went to go tell them. Me and Greg decided to take a water break. "Your pretty good." He complemented me after taking a swig of water. "Me? What about you Mr.I-can't-dance?" I joked. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He said before cracking up. I joined in. He went up to my stereo and pulled up 'Little House by Amanda Seyfried'. "Care to dance my lady?" He asked. I accepted his hand and laid my head on his shoulder. "I never took Greg Feder to do cheesy things for his girlfriend." I joked. "That's because I had never met you." He said, before looking into my eyes. We both leaned in and kissed. The simple thank-you kiss turned into a full-blown make out session. Andre walked in. "Hey gu-whoa! Keep it PG-13 people! We don't need Bekka getting pregnant and you dying do we?" He said in a cocky tone, referring to Greg's hand that was inching up my shirt.

We blushed and separated. I took off my shoe and flung it at Andre. "DUDE!" Greg exclaimed, furious at Andre. "Easy tiger. I know you wanna go back to doing-what you were doing." Andre said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Anyway, get going cause were heading to the restaurant."he said and we headed to our rooms and I changed back to my original outfit.

-TIME SKIP!-

Me and Greg sat next to each other with his arm around my shoulder and studied the menu. "Hey Lenny! Remember in Highschool, when we cam here after we got wasted?" My dad said. "What's wasted?" Donna asked aloud. _Nice going dad!_ I thought. "Nice one higgy!" Lenny hissed. "Ummm- wasted... Is when you...have a hankering for ice cream!" Lenny blurted.

"Oh,I wanna get wasted!" Andre shouted.

"I wanna get totally wasted!" Charlotte stood up.

"I wanna get chocolate wasted!" Becky said. Mrs. Feder assured her that she didn't want to get wasted. Eric started to make bad jokes about how much food he was ordering. I don't think I have ever laughed harder than when I did when this little scene happened between the waitress and my boyfriend. "And you?" She nodded to Greg after taking my drink order. "I'll take a flat water. Voss." He said. Oh boy! "What?" The waitress asked, obviously confused. "You know-Voss. Or Fiji if you don't have Voss." He said. "You know what, anything you got is good." Lenny said, trying to end the conversation. "Yeah, we got out of the faucet." The waitress replied, jotting down the order. "From, like, a hose?" Greg asked, disgusted. "Tap water." The waitress explained, annoyed. "What country's that from?" Keithie asked. Not again! I bit my cheeks hard to keep down my laughter. I tuned out the rest of the conversation after that because I was pretty sure it was gonna be ridiculous. Though I did get curious when I heard Roxanne mention the fact that they were leaving to MILAN! Greg apologized to me and said that spending time with me, his beautiful girlfriend, the thought slipped his mind. "Nice save." I muttered sarcastically. But he was so sincere that I forgave him. It was so hard not too when I looked into his eyes!

The arcade games were pretty cool. I versed Greg a couple of times at Just Dance. Though one time, we heard a guys voice over the intercom say "Rematch-I dare ya!" Turns out it was one of the cooks talking to Lenny, but we shrugged it off. I was so tired, I was glad when we got back to the lake house. I changed into my Pj's (link on my profile) and cuddled with Greg on the bed. After a while, I began to feel my eyelids droop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm finally updating after a long time. This is gonna be a short chapter though, warning you.**

Bekka P.O.V.

I woke up from a great sleep and felt Greg's arms around me. I let out a blissful sigh. I gently peeled his arms off me so I could get up but he just held on tighter. "Five more minutes babe!" He whined. " then you let me get dressed." I said and snuggled back into his chest. Best use of five minutes ever! I quickly took a shower and got dressed.(Link on my profile) I skipped down the steps and saw Roxanne eating- more like choking on - her breakfast. I looked down to what was supposed to go inside my digestive system. It looked like the bottom of an elephants foot. "Eat up!" Rob said cheerfully. "What-exactly-am I -supposed to be eating?" I asked carefully. "Ocean pancakes." He replied. "Yum." I swallowed. I made sure he was fully turned around before I scraped the 'pancakes' into a nearby plant. Gloria saw this movement, but instead of getting angry, she smiled and whispered into my ear. "I gave Lenny some bacon, he's frying it outside." Whoa! Grandma Gloria just got waaaaay more awesome!

I walk outside and see Lenny frying bacon on the bug zapper. Yeah, no way am I eating that. I walked back inside and saw an apple that hadn't been poisoned with Rob's dehydration dreams. I quickly snatched it up and finished it. I walked back outside and saw Greg on a picnic bench, wearing he most ridiculous outfit I ever saw in my life. I tried to hold in my laughter as I walked up to him. "Hi, I was wondering if you saw my hot boyfriend greg anywhere? Because I'm sure he has more sense to wear something that isn't this ridiculous." I said, smirking. "Haha. I'll have you know I packed for Milan, not the lake house! Oh, and hot you say? Glad to know what you think of me baby." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed. "I-I-I was just trying to get your attention." I stuttered. Damn you Greg Feder for making me blush and stutter like an idiot! Fortunately, Charlotte came over and dragged me away for 'girl talk'. Even though I don't like these kinda stuff, I was glad for an excuse to leave before I embarrassed myself even more. So pecked his lips and left him with a dreamy expression on his face.

**This was just supposed to be a filler chapter. Oh and thank you all for your reviews, you all are so sweet! So I gave you this chapter. Don't forget to review my other book plot if you want me to write that story. I'll update again tomorrow, everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

**I kept my promise, so here it is, the chapter filled with drama! Mwahaha! BTW you all know that I did the disclaimer at the beginning of the book for the whole book right? That way I didn't have to copy and paste it into the other chapters, I could just get it done and over with? I do not own Ed Sheeran's "A team" song.**

Bekka P.O.V.

We were called in for lunch after a while so we washed up and sat in the dining area. Greg and I were doing the dishes while Andre babysat the kids (I think Roxanne should have rethought that because with Andre in charge, something is bound to go wrong). I was brought out of my thoughts when freezing cold water drip down my back. I slowly turned around to see Greg smirking. _Oh, that's how you wanna play it pretty boy? Let's play._ I thought gleefully as I took a soaked sponge, and squeezed onto Greg's head. He looked at me breathing heavily as I let out a bunch of giggles. "You-should-have seen-your-f-f-face! Hahaha!" I said in between laughs. He suddenly smirked evilly. "Awww, babe your right you got me. Now let me give you a hug!" He said chasing me. "No!" I shrieked while laughing. "I'm hurt. You don't want to hug your boyfriend." He mocked hurt. Just when I thought he had given up, he scooped me up and nuzzled his wet hair onto my shirt, shaking the water droplets all over me. "Aha-stop! What are you a dog?" I said giggling girlishly. "Yes. I'm your dog. Woof." He said kissing me. We kept on kissing until we heard someone clearing their throat.

We stopped, blushing madly, and turned to reveal Charlotte smirking at us. How is it that the Mckenzie siblings manage to always find us at a bad time? "Well that didn't seem like cleaning at all." She said, still smirking. "C-c-Charlotte! Wha-what are y-you doing here?" Greg stammered. "I came to tell you-" she said pointing her finger into his chest "- that Andre wants you to meet him outside right now. And that me and Donna want to spend some girl time with our BFF! Now shoo!" She said pushing him out the door, but not before he planted a soft kiss to my cheek. He left me as red as a tomato with butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Girl time with Char and Donna turned out to be gossiping about Rob's daughter Jasmine, who looked nothing at all like Rob. She had long blonde hair and wore really short clothes that showed off every inch of her skin. I bet that 90% of her is from her mother. I was walking inside to get some lemonade for us when I spotted Andre and who else spying on the new girl? GREG. _My_ boyfriend. They were inside Rob's midget car. I gritted my teeth and silently walked up to them hearing their conversation. "Hootchie mama." Said Andre breathlessly. "What does that mean?" Greg asked in the same dreamy voice. "I don't know, but it feels right." Andre said stupidly. Okay, I know it's a little to early to be the 'jealousy girlfriend type' but how would you react if you saw your boyfriend and your best friend's older brother spying on an extremely pretty, older girl and acting all in a daze.

So sue me for what I am about to do!I walked up to them and knocked on the window hard. Both the boys fell off the chair in surprise. "B-b-Bekka! Me and Andre we-we were just... Um... Inspecting Rob's car!" He said trying to come up with a lame excuse. I raised an eyebrow. He sent a pleading look to Andre that said _'Help me!'_ "Yeah! For Termites!" Andre added lamely. _How dumb do they think I am?_ I wondered. "Oh? So Rob's car is tall, blonde and beautiful?" I asked, crossing my arms. "And your inspecting by staring at Jasmine with dreamy eyes?" I snapped. I was seriously pissed. Greg didn't say anything, just stared pleadingly at me to forgive him. "Take a picture next time, it'll last longer." I said walking back inside. I heard Greg call after me "I only have dreamy eyes for you, because _Your_ my beautiful girlfriend!" It was sweet, but I wasn't going to forgive him so easily. "You're dead dude." Andre muttered. "Thanks for your support. This was YOUR idea." He said sarcastically. It was Andre's idea? Well Greg still has to make an effort to tell me that himself. I don't want to be the kind of girl who's only dated for her looks and right now, it feels like that.

I went inside and snatched up my guitar, and walked outside. I spotted all the Dad's staring at Jasmine with the exception of Rob. _What is it with men?_ Ugh, I thought. "I'm going in the woods, I'll be back in an hour!" I called trying to get their attention, which was thoroughly focused on Jasmine's cleavage. I got mixed replies of "yeah", "mhm" and Kurt handing me a five dollar bill to go away. I looked at him weirdly but still took the money. I climbed a medium sized oak tree up to the middle and started playing "The A team" on my guitar. Just as I finished up the last verse, I heard clapping from below me. It was Greg. _Goody!_ "Jasmine wasn't giving you anything to look at anymore so you decided to bug me?" I asked coldly. Okay, so maybe that was a bit mean, but, I was angry at him what did you expect me to do, kiss him right their and forgive him? I wasn't that desperate. "Look, I don't expect you to forgive me, but let me tell you that spying on Jasmine was all Andre's idea. And I wouldn't cheat on you because the only girl I think about is you. The whole time I was looking at her, all I saw was you. I was thinking _'Becca's way more prettier than her' 'Becca's hair is shinier than her's and a much better blonde colour' _and _'Becca wouldn't dress in such slutty clothes, because she knows she's beautiful in anything. She could wear a potato sack and still look like a goddess.' _"He said. With every word I practically melted. I jumped down from the tree. "You know, you make it so hard for a girl to be mad at you!" I scolded jokingly. He instantly smiled and spun me around, first carefully taking off my guitar. "So does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked hopefully. "Not yet. First you have to do something." I said, smiling. "Anything. I would do anything for you." He said, honestly. If it was possible, I melted even more and my heart would already be a pile of mush right now.

"Kiss me." I whispered. He smiled and complied. "I promise I won't follow Andre's dumb idea's anymore." He said. I could tell he felt really bad about what happened. "It's fine. Don't let what happened just now get in the middle of your' s and Andre's friendship. Just as long as you don't spy on jasmine any more." I said seriously. "I wouldn't spy on any girls as long as I have you." He said. Awwwww, he's so sweet! "I pecked him once more. We started walking back, hand in hand.

**Awww, okay that is a sweet ending to a beautiful chapter. I will try to finish part 2 this week, okay? Tell me what ya think, and remember to review this chapter and my other book okay guys? Bye!**


End file.
